


Bows, Gifts and Surprises

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A game of chess doesn't go as expected





	Bows, Gifts and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Ribbons and bows

"I can't believe Dad is here," Albus whispers although they are alone in Scorpius' room.

"I know." James grins, but his mind is on the chess game he's playing with Scorpius.

Albus shakes his head. "I can't believe that they are giving you a Quidditch team, all wrapped up with ribbons and a pretty bow."

"They aren't actually giving us anything," Scorpius says, before moving his rook. "I spoke with Dad and it makes great business sense. They would buy it knuts on the galleon and with the five of us playing together, they'll get a substantial return within the first year. That's not counting the headlines about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy buying the team together."

Jamie looks up from the game. "You're making Quidditch boring. It's not about the money. It's about the game, it's about the great comeback story."

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "Sure, and it's about the money. People don't own Quidditch teams because they want us to have the glory. Besides, you take it for granted that we'll be an amazing team, but you know that things don't always work out well, and even when they do, there are ups and downs in a team. So how well is it going to work when our parents are the ones who can tell us that we're being lousy players and we need to step up our game or be transferred?"

Albus comes closer and sits on the armrest of Scorpius' chair. "I thought you wanted to play for the team."

"I do." Scorpius looks up at his friend. "I do like the challenge and the rewards are amazing. I'm also not the eternal optimist your brother is. It's easier to face the tough times when you expect them and are ready for them."

"All right, I can understand that, but do you know what I realised?" Albus cracks a smile. "You always call him 'your brother' when talking to me, 'Jamie' when you talk to my parents and the rest of the family, but you never use his name when talking to him."

"Because that's just weird." Scorpius looks at Jamie and grins. "Isn't it right, Potter?"

"That's right, although it's going to suck when we all play together. Two Weasleys, two Potters, I don't know, Malfoy. You might have to start using first names," Jamie teases.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, it's Potter."

Albus sighs. "There's should be a rule that if you exchange bodily fluids, you have to use first names."

"But there isn't," Jamie answers finally making his move, and then sitting back and staring at Scorpius. "You're leaving with Dad."

"Excuse me?" Albus asks.

"When Dad leaves, you're going with him," James repeats.

"And why would I do that?" 

"Because as soon as Dad leaves and we know that no one will disturb us, I plan to unwrap _Scorpius'_ clothes and exchange bodily fluids."

"There's no bow, though," Scorpius teases.

Forever the Gryffindor, Jamie thrives on the challenge. "It's all right. We can come up with something. Those leather strips you use for your hair would come pretty handy to make a cock ring with a nice little bow."

Albus stands up. "I'm leaving now."

Jamie doesn't wait, but puts down his king, before tackling Scorpius. Their fathers might just have a little surprise of their own.


End file.
